Change in Destiny
by crusade332
Summary: OH HIATUS! Just your normal Avatar with a slight plot twist. Instead of the water nation finding Aang and the fire nation at war, the fire nation find Aang and the water nation declare war.
1. Chapter 1

_Water, Earth, Fire, Air. Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony but then everything changed when the water nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all 4 elements could stop them but when the world needed him most, he vanished. 100 years passed and my friend's and I discovered the new Avatar an airbender named Aang. Although his Airbending skills are great he still has a lot to learn before he can save anyone, but i believe Aang can save the world._

"Come on Zuzu let's just go with Ty lee before she goes all ninja on us." Said Azula. "Fine but I won't like it." Said Zuzu a.k.a. Zuko. " I didn't say you have to enjoy going rock climbing Zuko" Said Ty lee. "Anyway is Mai gonna come with us." "Why you wanna have a make out session with her." Said Azula. "No, well yes but still is she gonna come with us." Said Zuko as Azula and Ty lee laughed. "Maybe, you'll just have to wait and see." Taunted Azula.

"Damn you just tell me." Said Zuko in a semi-pissed off tone. "Tell you what?" Asked Mai as she just walked around the corner. "Oh, Zuko wanted to know if you were gonna come rock climbing with us." "Why so you could climb underneath me and look up my dress." Said Mai as Azula and Ty lee laughed even harder while Zuko blushed in embarrassment.

"What is it, pick on Zuko day or something." Yep." Said Azula as she was the first to recover from the laughter. "Alright then let's get going, the quicker we get going the quicker we get back." And with that they set off with Zuko in the lead because he was the strongest and if they fell he could keep them from falling, and then it was Mai, Azula and Ty lee.

"Hey, guys you might wanna check this out." Said Zuko. "Okay, guys lets hurry up." Once they al got on the rocky shelf there was a cave, with an entrance but also had some weird ball with lava in a flowing circle. "Alright guys im gonna try and bend the lava to see if anything is in there. Alright you stay here Azula gimme a hand." "If I must." "While you guys are doing that well unpack lunch." "Come on Zuzu you've got to bend harder." "I AM TRYING TO AZULA NOW IF YOU WOULD JUST SHUT UP AND STOP CALLING ME ZUZU." "As the lava started moving faster.

"Why do I get the feeling that that was your plan?" "Because it was." Said Azula Proudly. "Whoa, hey guys, you might wanna take a look at this. Said Zuko Surprised. Next there was a nut of words that sounded a lot like Shit, What the fuck and Holy crap. As Ty lee was the first to recover she went to assist this mysterious person first. She quickly dragged him to the wall of the cave and leant him against the wall. "Hey, said the mysterious person, can you do something for me, he said as Ty lee nodded. Come surfing with me later." As everyone looked at him weirdly but all nodded. "WAHOOO" shouted the boy.

"Hey Appa buddy wake up." "What the hell is that thing?" "Oh, this is my flying bison Appa and i'm Aang." "Hey Aang i'm Ty lee and this is Azula, Zuko and Mai." "Hey, you guys wanna ride outta here." "Sure." said Ty lee. But Zuko was more hesitant about it. "There is no way that thing can fly its way too big." "Appa Yip Yip." And with that Appa took off. "So know who wants a ride." And with that everyone but a jaw dropped Zuko hopped on. "You gonna come Zuko." And with that they took off. "Appa yip yip."

Then they took off and went flying through the clouds. While Ty lee was up the ftont talking with Aang. Azula, Zuko and Mai started talking. Hey guys where you think this guy comes from because considering he has a flying bison he isn't from around here. You know I reckon he could be a spy from the water nation.

"So Ty lee which way to the beach." Asked Aang, "Just keep going this way and well be bound to hit it." "Hey, guys we're almost at the beach "shouted Ty lee. "Ok, we'll be there in a sec." Shouted Azula. "Alright, you know how to surf." Asked Aang "Yeah we learnt on Ember Island as kids." Alright I'll carve you guys a board." and with that Aang got to work and somehow managed to make them in 5 minutes and we're pretty good boards. After about an hour surfing they we're starting to get tired and decided to leave

Once they got back to town Zuko got grandpa Azulon and introduced the town the eastern fire tribe to him

"Hi everyone i'm Aang. "Welcome Aang but that is an unusual fire nation name. Aang would you come talk to me for a bit." Said Azulon. "Uh, sure." Said Aang nervously and with that Aang followed Azulon into his tent. "I know you're the Avatar Aang." Bu-bu-but how did you know." "When you're as old as me it's not that hard to figure it out."

"How though?" Well first of all you have air monk tattoos and the name Aang is a southern air nation name and there are no more air benders." "But I never wanted to be the Avatar."

"You may leave but Aang never forget who you really are."After that Aang left. Aang then went to fins Ty lee and the others but saw them waiting outside the tent. "Hey guys, everyone hop on Appa I've got something to tell you. So everyone hopped on Appa. Appa yip yip." "So Aang what did you want to tell us." said Zuko. Well I'm, Started Aang, the Avatar. Then everyone jaws dropped other than Zuko who started laughing. Everyone looked at Zuko. "What that's impossible."

"Just watch and with that Aang bended an air ball and Zuko fainted while everyone started laughing. "Anyway Aang why didn't you tell us before." Asked Ty lee. "Because I never wanted to be." "Well since you're going to have to learn all the elements i'm gonna come with you." Said Zuko. "Count me in." "Me too." "Well if their coming I'll come as well." "You guys sure your parents will let you." "Mine wouldn't care, they barely know I exist." "Oh, i'm sorry." Said Aang apologetically. "Well mine and Azula father is at war and my father is at war and our mother i-i-is, has passed away." "Oh, Mai what about you."Don't care their going im going.""Alright then let's get goi- hey guys whats that."

"Shit."It's the water nation their gonna attack us." "Why" Asked Aang. "You mean you don't know about the war." Said Zuko. "Hey Aang how long do you think you were in their for." Asked Ty lee "A day or 2, why? Asked Aang.

"I think it was 100 years more like." "What!" "Well that would explain why you don't know about the water nation attacking us." "Alright so what i'm getting is that I was in my lava ball for 100 years and the water nation started attacking the fire, earth and air nation." Said Aang. "That's it but right now we have to protect the village." Said Zuko "Right but can you guys fight." Asked Aang. "Zuko and Azula can fire bend, Mai is can pin a fly to a tree 40 yards away and I can take people chi away." Said Ty lee. "Alright guys let's get going then.

Appa then landed and were off in a flash. They were preparing for battle at the edge off the village while it was starting to snow via the ship. "Everyone get inside the tents." Shouted Zuko and then everyone scurried into the tents. "Everyone be careful." Shouted Azulon and Zuko nodded. Next thing all you here is a giant squeal of metal. With that, many water benders got off the ship and prepared for battle. "Alright guys, me and Appa are gonna go see what we can do from the skies. Appa yip yip." "Alright looks like we're fighting from the ground then.

Ty lee and Azula go left while me and Mai have the right." Shouted Zuko. With Aang and Appa taking out their ships from the sky, their we're only the ones we're the ones in the port so Aang landed and engaged a group of soldiers attacking the village. While Zuko was skillfully using his fire bending to keep the soldiers at bay Mai was finishing them off with her Daggers and Ty lee was jumping off people's heads and disabling their chi and Azula was taking them out with her fire bending. "23" shouted Zuko, "27" shouted Azula.

"You ready to send the last 2 ships packing Azula." You know it Zuzu." And with that Zuko and Azula Simultaneously sent two fire blasts in each direction and hit that burnt a hole in the lower decks and the two ships started sinking while the remaining men just made and ice canoe for the way back to the outpost. "You can come out now." shouted Zuko and with that everyone emerged from the tents.

"Grandpa Azulon we are going to go on a journey with Aang to help him learn the elements and defeat the Water emperor." Stated Zuko. Very well I'm sure your parents are proud of your decision. We just quickly pack our stuff and make our way to the western fire tribe where Uncle Iroh lives so he can teach us fire bending.

"Ah, Iroh an excellent choice, my son will train you we'll. You must pack your equipment and take some supplies. "Hey guys if you don't mind we have gotta go to Omashu and a couple of other places." I'm good with that." Stated Ty lee


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Zuko get up." Said Aang trying to wake up Zuko. "5 more minutes grandpa." "I don't think my brother is gonna be getting up any time soon." Stated Azula. "Oh really." Said Aang as he was picking up a stick and sliding it into Zuko sleeping bag. Hey Zuko get up there's a rabbit-snake in your bag!" Shouted Aang and with that Zuko jumped up like his sleeping bag was on fire and then well... set his sleeping bag on fire.

Once Zuko was wide awake he could here everyone recovering from laughter. "Well now that you're up, you can help us pack up." Said Aang to a furious looking Zuko. "Hey, what the hell was that for." Asked Zuko Furiously. "We're packing up now so give us a hand." "Fine but as soon as I grab something to eat." WHERE'S ALL THE JERKY!" Shouted Zuko and scaring all the birds away. "I sorta, kinda, used it for the fire last night." Said Aang Apologetically." No wonder the fire smelt so good." Said Zuko sadly.

"Yeah well we've gotta pack up now if we're gonna make it to the southern air temple, so would you give us a hand to pack up." Said Ty lee. "Fine, but you owe me some jerky when we get to the next town Aang." Said Zuko. "Whatever shuts you up, now hurry we're leaving." Said Aang as Zuko scurried onto Appa. "Appa yip yip." Once Appa took off.

"You guys don't know how excited I am to go back home. I can't wait to see how everything is after so long, it's gonna be great." "Aang don't get your hopes up, the water nation could've already gotten here." Said Ty lee. "Bull crap, the only way to get there is by a flying bison." "Alright but promise me not to get your hopes up alright." "I promise." Said Aang. "Hey Aang were nearing the patola mountain range." Azula informed.

"Great thanks Azula." "Can we stop now I'm getting hungry?" "Bend down and bite." Said Aang. They all looked at each other and burst out laughing... well except for Zuko who was as embarrassed as anything. "Good one Aang I've gotta use that one." Said Azula. "Alright now if we're done making jokes can we speed this thing up. " "Alright, Appa yip yip."

"Now that were here can we get something to eat." "I can't believe you, we're one of the first outsiders to ever set foot in this temple and all you can think about is food." Said Azula unbelievably. "Well duh, I haven't had anything to eat all day so yeah i'm hungry." Said Zuko as Azula whacked him over the head. "Now would you like to rephrase that."

"No, I'm still hungry." Said Zuko smiling just before he copped a punch to the jaw. "Now, I said would you like to rephrase that." "Yes I'm glad that I'm here." Stated Zuko defeated. "Better, but your still unbelievable." Said Azula. "Hurry up Guys." Shouted Aang about 200 metres away."

"Wow he's fast, maybe even faster than Ty lee." Said Azula. "Meh." Said Mai. "I Heard That." Shouted Ty lee as she was catching up to Aang as he stopped for a bit to let everyone catch up.

Once Ty lee and the others caught up they could see that Aang looked fairly sad. " This place used to be full of Monks and Lemurs and Bison's. Now there's just a bunch of weeds. I can't believe how much everything has changed."

"Hey Aang what's that." Asks Zuko pointing to an Field with wooden poles on them. "That's an air ball court." "C'mon Aang let's play." Said Zuko. "Really." Said Aang excitedly. "Yep." Get ready to be owned then." "Now why do i have a feeling that i'm gonna get hurt." "Cos you are." Said Azula in-a-matter-of-factly tone." Alright how do you play."

"Easy we knock the ball through the totems and into the other person's goal." "Seems easy enough." After Aang finished explaining some of the other rules they got ready. Aang served the air ball and went bouncing around about 50 totems and then hit Zuko and went flying through the goals with Zuko.

Zuko then landed in a pile of snow and spotted a water nation helmet. "Azula, Ty lee, Mai get over here quickly." Zuko said in a loud whisper. "What." Said Mai in an annoyed tone. "That's what." Said Zuko pointing to the water nation helmet and earned a gasp from the three girls. "I say we should tell Aang he deserves to know" Said Ty lee which earned a nod of agreement from the other 3.

"Hey Aang can you come over here" "Yeah sure" Said Aang as he flew over on his glider but just before Aang landed Ty lee quickly kicked the helmet away over the ledge of the temple."Yeah what did you want?" asked Aang. "Oh, I thought we should move on and you should show us the rest of the temple." "I've got something to show you" said Aang as he led them to a giant statue of a monk. "This was my Airbending teacher Monk Gyatso."

"I'm guessing he was a dam good air bender to get a statue out of him" Said Zuko. "Yeah he was good alright, he was a master airbender, in fact he taught me everything I know" stated Aang proudly.

"I've just remembered that I've got to go the air temple sanctuary " " Why"asked Zuko. "There is meant to be someone there who can help me master being an avatar." "Then let's go" said Ty lee.

Once they arrived at temple sanctuary they wereshocked at how big the door was. "How the hell are we meant to get in there" said Zuko in amasement. "Just watch" said Aang in a cocky tone. Aang then airbended air into the pipes that caused a reaction from the pipes and moved the door open.

They all stared shocked that all he needed to do was airbend and the doors opened. "What all you need to do was airbend if that wasn't obvious enough for you" said Aang in an unimpressed tone.

"The pipes there were basically saying airbend to blow open the door, now you guys gonna stand their all there all day with your mouths open and let the fly-bees into your mouth or are you guys gonna come in or not" and with that Aang walked in with a smirk on his face and soon the others followed.

"Wow" stated Ty lee. "What does this order of benders remind you of" said Zuko. "Let me see, air, water, earth and fire" said Aang. "Why does that seem so familiar?" With that all 5 of them gasped. It is the order of the avatars! Shouted all of them. "So that would mean that this was your past life" said Ty lee with interest and with that Aang walked over to the last statue and placed a hand on him.

"He's name is Roku" said Aang mystically. "What" said Azula. "He's name is Roku, Avatar Roku" "Bu-wha- How do you know" asked Ty lee. "Like you said he was my passed life" "It does make sense"said Ty lee. "Sssshhhhh"said Aang suddenly. "Did you hear that" "Hear what" asked Ty lee. BANGGGG, as soon as they heard that they all jumped and hid behind statue's weapons drawn.

"I reckon it's a water nation solider" said Zuko "Okay I'll check to be sure. Aang turned around and saw what was the exact opposite of a water nation solider but a lemur-bat. "Not a solider" said Aang in pure shock. "What is it" asked Mai. "LUNCHHH!" Shouted Zuko with drool dripping from his mouth like a mad man.

"I'm gonna take him along with us as a pet" stated Aang. " Not if I eat him first" shouted Zuko and took off running after the startled lemur with Aang close behind as they were both trying to trip each other up but none successfully.

Once they reached the balcony they thought they had him cornered but they thought wrong. "Come here my lunch" shouted Zuko like a crazed person but startled the lemur and he flew off the bench with Aang pulling his glider flying off.

Aang then landed where the lemur stopped and saw many water nation solider bodies on the ground, but in the centre is what really shocks him. Monk Gyatso. He saw his old air bending teacher lying their dead and start's crying. Zuko then caught up, "Hey where's the lemur" said Zuko not realising that Aang was upset.

"Oh don't worry Aang I wasn't actually gonna eat him" but just as soon as Zuko said that he realised the bodies around the room. "Hey Aang don't worry were here for you" Said Zuko but not having any effect but then then their was a huge gust of wind lifting the roof off the hut, Aang's tattoo's started glowing while creating an air sphere around him and blowing Zuko back.

_Back at the temple_

"Hey guy's are you seeing this" said Ty lee in shock as all the avatar's in the room started glowing. 'You guys know what this means don't you" said Azula and Mai and Ty lee gave her a questioning look. "Aang could be in troub-" but before she could finish Ty lee could be out of room going the way of the lemur and others.

_Meanwhile_

_In 3 other nations the temple's full of the avatar statues started glowing._

Back at the temple

After Mai, Ty lee and Azula found a windswept Zuko, they are informed that Aang water benders killed Gyatso. Meanwhile Aang Air sphere is elevated into the air. "I'm gonna try to calm him down" shouted Ty lee over the loud noise. As she slowly made her way through the air sphere with struggle, she grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug and said

"Your people might be gone but you have a new family, us and we're not going anywhere any time soon, ok. He then falls out of the avatar state and slowly regain's

Consciousness, with that Aang finally realises that he is truly the last of his kind.

Back in the temple Aang is standing in front of Roku and say's to himself "I don't know how your going to help me if your dead." "Eep" and Aang then turned around and saw the lemur and spreads a wide variety in front of Zuko who doesn't hesitate to scoff them down and then the lemur then jumps on to Aang 's shoulder.

" I think I'll call you Momo" said Aang to the newest addition to their family.

As night fall's the gang flies off on Appa. In deep thought, Aang takes on last gaze at his old home before it fades off in the clouds and a tear slides down off his cheek.


End file.
